theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Daichi
Backstory As an infant, Daichi was found in a forest by the Hidden Leaf playing with a beehive and surprisingly not being stung at all. In fact, the bees were protecting him from the dangers of the wild. It took a solid eight tries before the person known to him as his father got him away from the bees and brought him back to the village. Being so young he never knew much about his past. As he grew into early childhood he found a fondness for bees and grew a special liking to puppets. Rank (E) Statistics Training Skill Training Quick Learner: Learn Success decreases 1, can only be taken at level 1 * Dodge +2 bonus to checks involving this skill type. You can only add this skill if you have no reflex bonus. Dodge checks are used in combat. Feats Basic Feats Take 2-Take 2 Condition Feats Energy Drink - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain a 1d100 of HP refreshed after each game.) Healthy - Can not be poisoned Awareness - Disables Flat footed. Jutsu Feats Shinobi Feats Clan Feats Gain the usage of Bees '-' 'Bees deal 1d4 per number of bees (1d10 per 10 class levels of damage). Bees Larva must be planted to a surface but gain the feat of Drain against chakra. '''Drain Chakra '- This feat allows the user to drain chakra upon contact with an opponent. The attacker must make a successful touch attack to use this feat. A hit indicates that the user may begin to drain chakra from their opponent and add it to their own chakra pool. Any points gained in excess of the character's natural chakra pool are stored as bonus chakra points. A character cannot have more than their maximum chakra in bonus points. A character can only drain their character's level worth of points per round, and a successful Fort save (DC 11 + highest level of jutsu a character can cast + con modifier) reduces this amount in half. '''Simple Weapons Proficiency Craft Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. Character Feats Bee Style: '''After dodging an attack you can deal a counter of 1d6 piercing damage (if you have a piercing weapon) and Attack damage to your opponent. '''Advanced Study: * Benefit: You gain the ability to learn a single technique up to rank 3 when selecting this feat, and gain a +2 competence bonus to Learn checks to learn and master that technique. You cannot attain mastery in this technique until you attain sufficient level to learn it normally. This bonus does not stack with feats and abilities that allow learning higher-ranked techniques, such as Genius Ninja. Academy Student * Benefit: Being an Academy student Grants the user the ability to manifest their Chakra control in a way they can start to learn techniques. Gain a +1 Bonus to their Wealth and +1 bonus to any one of the following Trained only skills: Chakra Control Jutsu Jutsu Type Jutsu Training Class Items Armor Weapons Tools Other 90gp Category:Creation Category:Template